


Conversation in a coffee shop

by Ashery24



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coffee Shops, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: A police officer who specializes in undercover jobs who has to play various roles in their job and an actor who represents an undercover police meet in a coffee shop...
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)





	Conversation in a coffee shop

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up at 12 at night from a bad dream, with a half fever and the noise of the neighbors. Oh, and the summary of this fic. Only that.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> I hate my neighbors

Sam was sitting in their favorite coffee shop where they went every day to drink coffee and eat a donut (They always claimed that they was above the clichés about police except on the subject of coffee and donuts).

The police stirred the coffee to better dissolve the sugar when the door of the coffee shop opened with the sound of the bell. Sam looked up to see who it was and couldn't help but smile when they saw Parker enter. Parker, their loving partner, smiled back at them before sitting down across from Sam, joy radiating from their entire being.

-Someone is very happy-Samcommented

Parker nodded quickly.

-They have given me the role in the play.

-Wasn't that role the undercover agent?

-That role exactly-said Parker

-There is a type of irony there

-I think more than one type

The two of them couldn't help but laugh out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> I vaguely remember dreaming of the protagonist of In Plain Sight when I woke up. My dreams are weird, don't ask.


End file.
